Super Girl
by immature
Summary: Mimi starts a new school and has a lot of doubts. The first day is terrible -- what is up with these blonde hair Odaiba boys? (Includes Mimato and Taiora)
1. Fan Girls

*

*

**Super Girl** : Immature

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, guys. C'mon.

*

*

The school uniform was itchy; she didn't like it very much. The black and gray colors didn't clash well with her chestnut brown hair with vibrant pink streaks - not to mention black and gray were just flat out dull and boring.

The bus came to a screeching halt, the yellow doors swinging open. She gave one last check at herself in the bus mirror, then slowly stepped on the transportation vehicle, her white boots tapping against the hard floor.

Some kids stared out the window, some kids stared at her. The bus was divided into individual groups. The popular girls and jocks, otherwise known as "Preps"sat near the front, and stared her up and down. The "nerds" sat in the middle of the bus, trading their cards of some sort, some of them playing their little video games. The gothic people sat towards the back- enough said, and the others were just random normal people, scattered around.

The bus was about to take off, and she didn't really have time to decide where to sit down, so she chose the closets and... most normal seat that was possible. The girl had distinctive red hair as she turned around to face the random person who had just taken a seat next to her.

"Hi..?" She asked questionably. "Haven't seen you around here before... New?"

"Hmm?" The girl looked over, then nodded. "Yeah. I just moved from America...

Before that though, I use to live here."

"Oh really? Well it's nice to have you here... I'm Sora Takenouchi."

"Sora?" Those harshly glossed lips of her smiled, and she pushed back strands of chestnut and pink. "I'm Mimi... Mimi Tachikawa."

Sora returned the smile, taking a liking to the new girl, though, she was naturally sweet and gentle at heart, so that might have had an effect. "What made you dye your hair pink?"

"It's my favorite color!" Mimi said with a giggle.

The friendly girl only offered a smile, nodding. "That explains it. Mine is baby blue."

She cocked her head to the side, placing a finger up to her bottom lip, in a thinking position. "I would have thought it was red..." Her brown iris' scanned her hair - wasn't very optimistic, now, was she?

Sora laughed gently, nodding her head. "Almost as clueless as Taichi..."

"Taichi?" Mimi asked, totally skipping out on the 'clueless' part.

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend. We've been dating for a few months now." Said the blushing Sora.

"Really?" This had gotten Mimi's attention - it was the good stuff! Gossip, boyfriends... "You meet at school?"

Turning her head from the window, Sora grabbed her things, standing up as the rest of the kids did. "Meet when we were little. I wanted to play soccer, and he helped me learn. I've know him my whole life."

As Mimi gathered her things up, she ran her fingers through her hair, then walked down the isle, Sora trailing behind her. "Why'd you move back?" She asked.

"Papa got tired of American life." She muttered as someone pushed out infront of her to get off the bus.

The two hopped off the bus, Sora placing her backpack on her back, and Mimi sliding hers around her neck. (It's one of those one-strapped shoulders ones.) As the redhead turned towards Mimi, she smiled, giving a wave. "I gotta go take a test I missed when I stayed home one day... I'll look for you around at lunch!" A simple wave was made from her and she disappeared into the crowd.

Mimi took out her cellphone to check the time; she had about ten minutes until school started. Taking in a deep breath, hand grasped onto the door, pulling it open as she stepped into the building. The halls were completely crowded with random people conversing before the bell rang. This was the last place she wanted to be, around a bunch of people who she didn't even know.

Deciding to see what her first class was, Mimi grabbed her schedule and gazed at it. "Geometry..." Great. Math in the morning. She could already see the 'F.'

Having no knowledge of getting to the class, she decided to ask the first person who walked by. She looked a younger man, fairly pale skin, piercing blue eyes with lock of golden blonde dangling infront of them. "Excuse me! Can you-" And before she knew it, Mimi was pushed back into the door where she came from. Those blue eyes stared back at her, then continued to walk on.

"... No apology?" She whispered to herself, glaring at him. "Stuck up Odaiba boys... With their good looks..." Mumbles were made as she finally found her math class and walked inside. It was empty, with just a few people in there, reading or doing something quiet.

She went down and sat behind a boy with light blonde hair - Almost like the boy that bumped into her.

"Hey you're--!"

"Yamato Ishida's brother..? I know." He replied, turning around. His facial features were a lot different, there weren't as many tresses dangling infront of his face like the other one.

A blink was made. "Yamato?"

"... You don't know who Yamato is?" He gawked at the girl behind him, then grinned, holding out his hand. 

"Anyone who's not a friend of my brothers is a welcomed friend of mine." A wink was made from him, joking about the comment about Yamato. "I'm Takeru."

Mimi gladly accepted his handshake. She had already made two new friends.

"Mimi!"

"It's nice to meet someone whose not completely obsessed with my brother..." Takeru's voice, sweet and calm, carried on with the previous conversation. "You might have seen him already... Tall... Blonde hair... Really dark blue eyes..."

"OH! HIM!"

"You met him?" He questioned.

"I wouldn't say 'met'... More like... Bumped me into a door?"

Takeru's eyes rolled. "Sounds like something he would do."

 "I see..." Her head turned towards the clock above the door, checking the time as the bell rang. The class seemed to be mixed with 9th and 10th graders. Though, that wasn't what was on her mind.

_Just 'cause he's popular doesn't give him the right to push other people around..._

The teacher had already began role and was down to her name. "Tachikawa Mimi?"

_All I wanted was some directions..._

"... Is there a Tachikawa Mimi present?"

_Is that so much to ask..?_

"TACHIKAWA MIMI!"

"Huh?!" Quickly snapping out of her dreamland state, she turned towards her teacher as kids giggled.

Great. First day of school and she had already been labeled a ditz. Could this day get any worse...?

First class ended, and it was on to her next one. Science. This one was pretty boring as well. She took down notes, dotting all of her Is and lower case J's with hearts - it was an early habit. When the bell rang, Mimi sighed with relief and put her things into her bag, thank God it was time for lunch and hopefully she'd see Sora.

Inline Mimi got what they called 'lunch' and looked around to find her red-headed friend until--! Mimi's free hand raised in the air, beginning to walk over towards the table, unaware of who was sitting next to her.

"Ugh, there she is again!" Grumbled Yamato, placing a hand on his head. "I swear she's stalking me!"

With a face full of noodles, a boy with bushing brown hair named Taichi looked up, blinking. "Go tell her off."

"I'm sick of this..." Yamato got up, using Taichi's 'bright' idea.

"Hm?" Sora looked over to the empty seat next to her, looking around. "Taichi, where did Yamato go?"

Continuing to eat his lunch, Taichi just pointed off to the direction Yamato went. "Tell off a fan girl."

Sora's eyes followed his finger watching Yamato step up to the waving Mimi. "What? No, no! Yamato!" Quickly getting up, she chased after him.

"I thought she hated fangirls..."

Meanwhile, a smiling Mimi soon turned towards the stopping Yamato walking over towards her.

Maybe he's coming over to apologize... She though, smiling.

"Would you just leave me alone?! I don't even know you!"

Mimi blinked, at a loss for words. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me! Leave-me-alone!"

She had no idea of what he was talking about, and couldn't help but gaze up at him, completely speechless.

"Wait! Stop!" Sora came running up, trying to push Yamato out of the way, but no avail. "She's new! She's my friend!"

"She was stalking me... And waving at me..." He muttered.

"Stupid!" Sora smacked his arm gently, glaring up at him. "She was probably trying to wave towards me! I was sitting right next to you!"

"And earlier? Before school started?!"

"All I wanted was some directions." Said Mimi, in a quiet voice, looking towards the ground. This was the last thing she wanted to happen at a new school.

Sora shook her head. "You happy now Yamato?"

His eyes gazed over towards her. "Look... I'm real sorry... I just -" He stared back infront of him, to find Mimi missing. The two blinked, then looked around, both of their eyes spotting the new girl, dumping her lunch, and walking out the lunchrooms doors, outside.


	2. Fun

*

*

*

**Super Girl** : Part Two

*

*

*

The soda can cracked open as Mimi decided to get something on her stomach because she hadn't eaten or drank anything all day.

She leaned back against the machine, nibbling softly on the tip of the tin. Not a word was spoken after the big frenzy with Lord Yamato earlier. All she wanted to do was go home, but that's what made the day pass even slower.

Pushing herself off with her foot, she walked into her last class of the day, Chorus. It was her favorite (Obviously.) The teacher was great and skipped role-call and got right to the singing, making everyone do scales and such.

Singing made her feel a lot better, infact, when she got out of class she was humming a small tune to herself, one hand holding onto the strap of her shoulder bag.

"Beautiful voice." Said a familiar smooth and deep tone.

Quickly turning around, Mimi blinked, looking at Yamato, then turned around, continuing to walk on – deciding not to hum this time.

"Hey… C'mon. You're not even giving me a chance to apo—"

"Hi Yamato!" Said some random girl, popping up infront of him.

Yamato's eyes darted from the girl, to Mimi, who he watched disappear before his eyes into the crowd outside. "Look, I can't talk right now." He brushed past her, wandering into the outside, scanning for those pink streaks. When he finally laid eyes on her, she was standing there perfectly still, waiting for her bus arrival, he guessed. He slowly stepped over to her, eyes glancing down at her small body. She never even turned to look up at him.

"I'm sorry. I just got so… I don't know, mad when I thought you were a fan girl. They can be so ridiculous."

"They can't be that bad…" Her voice was high pitched, yet gentle and soft.

A simple grin was made, placing hands behind his head. "Couldn't resist not talking to me, hm?" He said jokingly.

Brown eyes gazed over to meet his perfect blue pools, and she tried extremely hard to fight her blush.

"H-Hey! I'm still mad at you!"

"Wow. I think that's the first time I've heard ANY girl say that to you, Yamato."

Yamato's eyes darted from Mimi over towards the thickheaded soccer player. "What do you want, Yagami?"

He placed his hands up in defense. "Hey! I only came to say me, Sora, and a few others are getting together after school," his gentle soft eyes gazed back and forth between the two. "You two wanna come?"

Mimi looked kind of shocked, yet confused at the same time. "Um…"

Scooting over towards her, Taichi winked and leaned in, whispering with a hand covering his mouth. "Give ol' Yama another chance, he can be really grumpy at times, but believe it or not, he can actually be nice!"

"Don't think I can't hear you!"

"What?!" He smiled nervously, waving to the two as he jogged off. "Meet at the usual!"

Waving back, Mimi giggled some, then stared over towards Yamato who had released a sigh of relief. "He can be so annoying at times…"

"Aw…" she looked up towards him, smiling some.  "He's not THAT bad… Would you rather spend a day with him, or a fan girl?"

He stayed quiet.

"Uh huh!" A nod was made. "Just what I thought! So um…" A finger was placed to her lip. "Where exactly is 'usual' meeting place?"

Yamato blinked. "Usually at the park…" How could she not be mad at him anymore?

"The park! I know where that is!" Mimi grabbed his hand, and began walking to their destination.

"What are you doing..?" He blinked widely, blushing faintly under his cheeks while being dragged along.

She turned to him with a smile. "What? Do you not wanna go meet everyone?"

His head shook, sending blonde locks swaying back and fourth. "No, it's not that it's just—"

Mimi tilted her head to the side, blinking curiously. "Hm?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "No… It's nothing." 

Their walk wasn't too long, Mimi spent half the time dragging Yamato along by the hand, but he didn't care much. Once they finally arrived, Sora ran up and greeted them.

"Mimi! You made it!" Sora turned to see Yamato behind her, who had quickly taken his hand away from Mimi's. "And I see you forgave him."

A nod was made, as she peered over Sora's shoulder, seeing the people behind her. "Is that Takeru?" She couldn't tell anymore, now that he had a white hat on his head.

"You know him?" Asked Yamato.

"Yeah! He's in my math class." And she ran over to him, smiling and waving.

Sora smiled, resting her arms across her chest. "She sure forgave you fast."

"Hey, it wasn't as easy as you think. What I did was mean, I'm surprised she even gave in at all."

A small laugh was made as Sora nudged his arm, winking. "You sure? Because from what Taichi said… You were being mighty cocky about your looks."

Yamato tensed up, and turned his attention towards Taichi, who was inhaling a hot dog, which he obviously got from a hot dog cart. "He does this every day. Does he always have to eat like pig?"

Sora tilted her head to the side, resting a finger on her chin. "Yeah… And that's just one of the reasons why I love him!"

The two walked over to the rest of the crowd, and Sora took the honor to introducing Mimi to everyone. She pointed to a girl with lavender hair and rounded glasses. "This is Miyako."

"Hey there." A simple wave was made.

"And this is Ken…" She then pointed to another boy sitting next to Miyako with an uneven length of dark blue hair.

"Hello." He said with the sweetest smile. "It's very nice to meet you."

Sora's finger pointed to another direction. "Koushiro." He seemed to be too busy playing with his laptop to even notice. Mimi just blinked.

"Iori…" She continued on, pointing towards a small boy with a mushroom hair cut. "Hey!"

"And Jyou!" Mimi stared at the boy with glasses as he spoke. "I'd shake your hand but… I doubt you've washed your hands today."

Mimi looked down at her hands. "Don't listen to him…" Sora whispered softly. "Anyways! That's everyone!"

Ken looked around. "Oh… Daisuke and Hikari haven't made it yet?"

"He said something about needing help with his math." Miyako sighed, placing a hand on her head.

Takeru laughed. "That boy needs help, PERIOD."

A smile was brought across Mimi's face, seeing everyone converse, laugh and giggle – except for Yamato, who was standing off by the pond. She stepped over next to him, brown eyes glancing over to his face. "For Mr. Popular, you sure are pretty distant from everyone else."

He glanced back over to her, then back at the pond – she pouted. His eyes glanced back, and he saw her pout. "What?"

"I think for someone who was a complete jerk to me earlier should atleast talk to me."

"I already apologized… What more do you want me to do?"

A small smile was made. "You don't have to be so tense… Or mean."

His eyes turned away from her once more, staring off.

"It's getting late…" She said quietly. "The sun really looks beautiful setting, huh?"

Yamato never really noticed before, but when the horizon shone behind the grassy hills of the park, he saw its beauty.

"Yeah… It really is beautiful."

"Hm?" Mimi looked up at him.

A sweat drop was made. "What? Can't the king think something looks beautiful?"

Another smile was made from Mimi. "Of course! You DO play in a band… I expected musicians to be this deep."

"How did you know that?"

"You said it yourself… You're the king… And when you're the king, everyone talks about you."

He stayed silent once more.

She frowned. "Well… I'm probably disturbing you. Um… I'll see you later then?"

.

.

"You think she's bugging him yet?" Said Miyako, tossing strands of cascading purple behind her shoulder.

The bunch of kids sat around the shady tree, keeping their eyes on Mimi and Yamato.

Takeru placed his hands behind his head, leaning back into the grass. "I don't know… Yamato never really apologizes to people that annoy him – mainly fan girls."

Iori blinked. "Apologize, what did he do to her?"

"He yelled at her infront of everyone in the lunch room." Taichi said, resting a hand in his pocket.

"That's so mean…" Iori replied.

Takeru continued on. "But he did apologize… So that makes me think maybe he's taking a liking to her?"

Jyou stared over at Takeru above his glasses. "Yamato? Yamato Ishida? The famous Yama-sama? Are you SURE we're talking about the same person?"

"Come on you guys, you all know that Yamato isn't that horrible." Sora stared intently at Yamato, blinking some. "He's just… Being confusing right now."

Taichi opened his big mouth. "I say we drop the subject because Yamato is always the big talk in everyone's life."

Koushiro nodded. "As bad as this sounds, I'm going to have to agree with Taichi."  He continued working on his laptop.

"But still… That new girl… She's kind of perky in a freaky way, huh?" Miyako said, as everyone looked at one another.

Ken quickly turned his head to face the group. "Shh. Here she comes."

.

.

Mimi walked up towards the big group of teenagers, a big smile on her face. "It was very nice meeting all of you but… My parents are probably worried so I'll see you all some other time. Bye!" And she ran off into the distance, turning around to see Yamato one last time. A smile crossed her lips—more like a grin—and she skipped up the stairs.

A few minutes after Mimi left, Yamato joined the others and once he did, everyone gazed over at him, as if waiting for an answer.

"What are you all looking at?"

Koushiro spoke first. "It's quite obvious we want to know about you and Mimi, Yamato…"

His eyes blinked, and he stared at them all harshly. "What's exactly is there to know?"

"Like or hate?" Taichi gave the same look back at him, replying.

Yamato didn't answer.

"WELL?"

"… She's fun to be around."

*

*

*

Ha. ^^ Sorry for lack of updating. I've been having a writers block and such… So yeah! I'll try to update more and more ASAP.

**Bluecalinbluerag**: o_o Whatever you meant to say… SURE! :D

**Kazzeh Sodapop**: Taichi is just distracted by the food and -- Yamato isn't so much of a jerk now, is he? ;-;


End file.
